


The Weirdo in Mike’s Basement

by Anonymous1998



Series: The Horny Secrets in Hawkins [3]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Loving Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1998/pseuds/Anonymous1998
Summary: Just a quick note, I now have a proof reader called Blake who checks through my stories before I post them. I would like more than one opinion on my stories so please let me know if you want to proof read for me. Thank you. And enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, I now have a proof reader called Blake who checks through my stories before I post them. I would like more than one opinion on my stories so please let me know if you want to proof read for me. Thank you. And enjoy.

When Lucas and Dustin left, Mike gave her his sleeping bag. He asked her what her name was. Mike was surprised to say the least when he saw she had a tattoo on her left wrist. 011. He was even more surprised when she pointed at herself. Mike figured she should have a better name and decided to call her El. He was relieved when she nodded her head at his suggestion. He told her good night and paused as she finally spoke.

 

‘Goodnight Mike.’

 

2 hours later.

 

Mike tossed and turned thinking about the girl in his basement. He couldn’t close his eyes without seeing her perfect face, her doe eyes and button nose. Her buzz cut hair and her pale stomac-.

 

NO. Mike shot up. Why was he thinking about her like that? When she tried to take her clothes off in front of the three boys, he quickly stopped her. While the other two had turned away, he did catch a glimpse of her stomach.

 

Mike’s pants began to stir. He gulped as he unwillingly closed his eyes and let his imagination take over. In his mind he hadn’t stopped El and it was just him there. He would watch her pull the soaked t-shirt over her head and his mouth would water at her barely there breasts.

 

Mike shook his head and forced his eyes open. His erection was standing rock hard and wasn’t going away anytime soon. He thought of anything to make it go away. But every gross thing he could think of, El popped into his head.

 

Mike sighed and got out of his bed. His clock said it was 2am. Mike had school tomorrow but he had to see if El was ok. The thunderstorm outside had let up a little but he saw her reaction to the thunder earlier.

 

Mike crept downstairs to the basement. He went down to the fort and saw El shaking her head, discomfort clearly shown on her face. Mike shook her shoulder a little because he couldn’t stand to see her having a nightmare.

 

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled when she saw Mike above her. Mike’s expression changed from happiness to confusion as El’s smile disappeared when she looked down Mike’s body. Mike’s eyes widened as he realised his erection was poking out of his sleep shorts as he could feel the cool air around his head.

 

El tilted her head to the side as she inspected the strange thing. El’s curious eyes returned to Mike’s terrified ones. El smiled again before removing the blanket off her body.

 

She knew the way the other boys reacted when she tried to strip, made it clear that she was doing something wrong. But when she looked in Mike’s eyes, he could see his pupils were slightly dilated. Not that she knew what that meant but knew she was feeling the same way now.

 

El went with her gut and shimmied out of the grey joggers, Mike gave her. She wasn’t wearing underwear and so was showing off her most private area.

 

Mike’s instinct was betraying his body as his eyes greedily took in her small, clean pussy. His mouth watered as his dick got even harder if that was possible.

 

Mike stood up and literally tore the shorts off his legs. El had also gotten up and sat back down on the sofa. Her body was also being betrayed by instinct and so, lifted and spread her legs, leaving her bare pussy on display to Mike. She was also eyeing up Mike’s private area with a strange sense of happiness. It wasn’t exactly long but there was some thickness to it.

 

El wasn’t sure what to do now until Mike knelt down and kissed her folds. El’s eyes rolled back as she felt an insanely intense pleasure from that one kiss. As soon as that feeling came it went. El desperately wanted it again and brought Mike’s head closer to her pussy.

 

Mike gave her small clit a tentative lick before he actually began eating her out. Mike was definitely no pro but neither was El and so everything Mike did was incredible.

 

El felt a strange feeling in her toes as Mike’s licking and nibbling got quicker. She removed her socks and looked at her feet. She wriggled her toes as the feeling started to travel up to her legs. Her body began to vibrate and El’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. Every nerve in her pussy was heightened and she became more aware of Mike’s tongue pleasuring her. She began bucking her hips as her second and third wave hit her before she stopped.

 

She breathed heavily before she began eyeing up Mike’s pulsing, hard dick. She wanted to make Mike feel what she did and went with instinct again. She dropped to her knees as Mike stood up.

 

Mike moaned as El grabbed his hot and hard dick tightly. Mike was going through a lot of first times today, and he was only just reaching the halfway point.

 

El was getting hot and pulled off the blue sweater she had on. Mike almost came there and then as his heart quickened. There was a naked girl in his basement and he was technically having sex with this naked girl.

 

Mike swallowed heavily as El looked up at Mike and placed his purple tip on her tongue. Her doe eyes were heavily dilated. El moved forward and closed her lips over the bulbous head. Mike’s thickness just managed to fit into her mouth as she began suckling on Mike’s dick. Mike moved his hips forward an inch and watched as another inch disappeared in El’s mouth.

 

El saw Mike moan when that happened and figuring how much he enjoyed it, decided to fit as much cock as she could in her mouth. Mike’s eyes widened as El’s head slowly moved towards his stomach.

 

El started to gag as she got most of his cock in. She didn’t like it when she gagged and pulled off of him. Much of Mike’s dick was covered in El’s spit now and Mike was so close to cumming.

 

El brought Mike’s hips towards her as she slowly leaned her head backwards so she was staring at the ceiling. She pulled Mike’s dick towards her and placed as much of it as she could in her mouth. She held it there and waited. Mike slowly got the message and began face fucking her, thrusting his hips back and forth, taking care not to choke her.

 

Within 20 seconds, Mike felt like cumming. He was going to pull away but El was holding onto his hips. He groaned deeply as his spunk shot straight down El’s throat. She was taken aback at the sudden feeling but didn’t move away. She could feel Mike’s cock pulse with each jet of cum shooting out.

 

Mike eventually pulled away and to his surprise, found his dick still hard.

 

El looked at Mike, ‘What now?’


	2. The Weirdo in Mike’s Basement Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is late but my laptop wouldn’t open so I had to type on my phone. I had no idea that I’d get so many positive reviews on this. Enjoy.

El looked at him and then his still hard cock. "Inside." She said. "Now"

What did she mean? Oh! She wanted his cock. She laid down on the couch, and parted her legs. Mike kneeled down and was high enough to insert his cock in her pussy.

He scooted forward and pushed his throbbing cock against her waiting hole. She was so tight! He slowly slipped the head of his cock into her wet pussy. She grunted in surprise at the thickness compared to Mike's tongue. Mike could tell she wasn't in any pain, but he waited until she could accomodate his head, not wanting to hurt her. He was sure he had made her wet enough.

They were both breathing heavily, in the mounting anticipation of the pleasure that was minutes away.

El stared into his eyes, and for a second, Mike was captivated by how he was absolutely and completely in love with this girl.

"More." She said.

"You want more of it?" Mike asked huskily.

"Yes."

Mike slowly pushed his cock deeper into her.

She moaned. Mike backed up a little and then penetrated a bit deeper in her pussy than before. A loud moan escaped her lips.

"Shhhh!" MIke said panicked. He clamped his hand over her mouth, needing to push deeper inside her at the same time. She clamped her own hand over his to help, and her muffled moan would have been a high pitched squeal as her orgasm intensified. As he removed his hand, his foot slipped. He fell face first into her face, and their lips met with a fiery passion.

Mike turned red and tried to pull away but El chased his lips as he did. She grabbed his head and pulled it towards hers, as they erotically kissed. Mike had fully entered her now and began thrusting his hips. He pumped his teenage erection in and out of El’s tight heated pussy.

She counter thrusted her hips into Mike's cock which desperately plunged in and out of her hole.

Mike pulled away from their kiss to breathe. He whispered into her ear. "I can't hold on… I'm gonna come” His face was drenched with sweat.

"Do it. Harder…. Deeper..." Mike heard her quiet voice. She unleashed her own orgasm, her tight wet hole clenching and unclenching his cock with her shuddering climax.

His control had abandoned him but at the last second he realised he could get her pregnant. He pulled out quickly as the head of his cock erupted with raging hot gobs of come, spurting thickly and deeply over her body. His cum coated her small breasts and stomach.

Mike shuddered as he felt himself collapse next to an equally spent El.

"I love you," Mike whispered into her ear as he slowly fell asleep.

Once Eleven was sure he was asleep. He used her powers and made Mike’s cock hard again. She licked her lips and ran her tongue over the salty head. “Mmmm. Sleepy.” She was still horny and wanted Mike’s cock in one last place.

She got up on unsteady legs and stood on the couch, hovering over Mike’s legs. She grabbed the base of his dick and slowly lowered herself towards her extremely tight asshole. El knew this would hurt but her strange attraction to Mike made her want to do it.

She bit her lip as the head of his cock nudged her tight office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises but I should be able to upload part 1 of El/Max/Billy later today. As of posting this it’s 12pm for me on Monday so within the next 9 hours ther may be a new chapter out.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be uploaded next week. Until next time.


End file.
